Terminals, such as a smart phone, a laptop, or the like, include multiple radios. These radios may employ, for example, an 802.11 wireless local area network (WLAN) scheme, a Bluetooth scheme, and/or the like. In some cases, the multiple radio schemes may be classified as either (i) a high data-rate radio (HDR) having a high transmission rate and high power consumption for transmission and reception, and (ii) a low data-rate radio (LDR) having a low transmission rate and low power consumption for transmission and reception compared with the HDR. The HDR may include the WLAN scheme and the LDR may include the Bluetooth scheme.
Multiple terminals included in the same group may share data using a multicast communication and a broadcast communication schemes, and may transmit a massive capacity multimedia stream.
Conventionally, the multicast communication and broadcast communication schemes do not request an acknowledgement (ACK) with respect to a transmitted packet. Accordingly, retransmission in a media access control (MAC) layer is not performed and thus, a reliability of data is low. To improve the reliability of the data, a link data rate may need to be low. The terminals, however, may have difficulty in transmitting massive capacity multimedia stream that is sensitive to a quality of service (QoS).
When multiple groups that simultaneously perform the multicast and broadcast communication exist, a collision may occur due to interference between adjacent groups. The collision may lead a data loss.